


New Homes

by pottersbutt



Series: Prompt's [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, moving into their first house together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottersbutt/pseuds/pottersbutt





	New Homes

 

PROMPT: “linny moving into an apartment together!”

Ginny held Luna’s hand tightly as the moving truck came to a stop outside their new home. Harry hopped out of his car behind the truck, the back seat piled with labeled boxes. He glanced to the car, then back at Ginny. She huffed and let go of Luna’s hand and marched forward, grabbing a box.

(0)

“Thank you, Harry,” Ginny wheezed out as Harry dumped the last box in her arms. Luna giggled in the background.

“Happy to be of service. You to enjoy your new home,” Harry waggled his eyebrows, winked then ducked out the front door.

Luna looked to Ginny. “It is very nice. We’re away from all the bad things. We’re safe here, our brains are safe.” Ginny nodded absently.

“I can’t believe it’s actually ours,” Ginny murmured. “Something that belongs to the both of us. I love it and I love you. I love you, Luna, so much.”

Luna beamed at Ginny, her eyes watery. "I love you too, Ginny. I am very thankful we're both here together."


End file.
